Reunited
by Wethetara
Summary: The BAU has agreed to let interns into the office to help out. Ryann Marks has had a hard life and when she is reunited with someone so special to her she takes life a hole new way! and falls back in love on the way. M for some swearing and mention of abuse :
1. Chapter 1

a/n- I hope you like this it's my first fan fiction.

I do not own the amazing criminal minds just the my character.

Chapter 1

'Beep…beep…beep' I hit the alarm clock constantly until I hit the snooze button. I try to fall back asleep when I realize, today is my first day at my internship at the BAU. I tumble out of bed and throw on a pair of black jeans, a white tank top and a dark blue cardigan. Since I was already late I put my strawberry blonde hair in a bun. After running to the kitchen to grab a coffee I saw that if I didn't leave now I would be late for the 8:00 bus.

I got off of the filthy city bus to the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. I did it, I made it here I know it's just an internship but I still made it.

I entered the building to find a security guard that I had to check in with. I immediately head to the elevator I was so excited my heart was nearly beating out of my chest. When the elevator doors opened I looked around when I see at least five people who look like they just graduated high school were in a group, I knew where to go.

"My name is Agent Jareau, I'll be helping you along with your internship here at the BAU" said the agent. We followed her through the glass doors to find what looks like a normal office, but with a bulletin board with photos of bloody hookers on it. We go on a quick tour of the office, I guess she had us here early so we don't get in agents way when they get here.

My first task was to photo copy 10 copies for the upcoming case. I stand there bored but I was so excited, think about all the cases that went through this copier machine. I hear two men fighting about something in the main office, not a punching kind of fight the kind that 5 year olds do when one of them stole their toys. Then I laugh because they are fighting about if interns are good or not, the one with the deep warm voice says that we will get in the way and the other with the higher pitched raspy voice says that it's a good educational experience for us. The second's man's voice sounds familiar, maybe someone from high school.

I finished the copies and took them to Agent Jareau then she gave me a note to give Agent Hotchner. As I walk down the hallway I can still hear the two men fighting, as I pass the main office on the upper level I can see them. The one facing me a tall dark man with nice eyebrows, and all I can see about the man with his back to me is that he is taller and has long golden brown curly hair.

The agent turned around and looked at me, I continued to Agent Hotchner's office. I was standing explaining my dreams with 'Hotch' as he told me to call him when the tall skinny man with the curly hair comes to the doorway. His eyes were blood shot; "Spencer is everything okay?" said Hotch. My heart fell. "Ryann" Spencer said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Spencer" I say running to be in his arms. We just stay that way, I feel warm, safe. "Where have you been, I thought you died" I say with tears going down my cheek. And by that time half of BAU was watching us. Spencer turned towards everyone; his eyes were red and teary, "let's go somewhere else… more private".

We went to a room with a long oval table and another bulletin board, Spencer closed the blinds so no one could watch our reunion. "Where did you go, why did you leave I needed you and you left!" I yelled. "Please listen Ryann I had to leave I couldn't take it and I was 17, my Mom needed me!" Of course I understood "Okay… it's okay I'm sorry but you were all I had". "Ryann I know I was but she needed me" he said quietly.

We sat quietly for half an hour. I thought about him. Spencer Reid, we were both put into a foster home after Spencer's mom was diagnosed with schizophrenia and I was there because my mom was a heroin addict. The week after we got there on the same day we were talking. We never really went out into society as kids but we knew that we liked each other, as a 12 year old would say 'liked ,liked'. So one night after dinner we went for a walk and went to the park, and of course he kissed me. Every time I think of that night it brings back great memoires. 3 weeks later my mom died of overdose and Spencer left the same day. I didn't know that he left for his mom I saw on the news 'A Young Boy Hit by Car Outside of Park' we were supposed to meet there. So I the 14 year old thought that he the 17 year old was dead!

"Then who died" I said, "What are you talking about" "the little boy who got hit by a car outside of the park we had our first kiss" I say with a tear going down my cheek. He got up and walked towards me, pulled up a chair and took my hand, "Ryann 733 children under the age of 18 get hit by cars and die every year and more than half of that outside of recreational areas or parks, it wasn't me so stop crying …please". I squeezed his hand "I missed you so much" I said leaning in, I kissed him! Why would I do that I haven't seen him in 13 years, but his eyes and his voice.

"Stop" he said calmly, "I'm so sorry" I stated. He leaned in and took my phone put in his number, kissed me than left. I sit there in shock, until Agent Jareau walked in and said "okay what are you doing in here kissing our genius" so I explained and by the end we both were crying.

After not seeing him in over thirteen years I can say three things; he is still a loving man, he is still way too smart and I still love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that night I called the brilliant Spencer Reid, who I got to reunite with, he didn't answer his phone so I was expecting that he had fallen asleep. So I go to my bed and drifted off to sleep for 2 hours, I was renting a small bungalow outside of Quantico it was cheap and up to standard living. I had a long day happy, but long.

I woke up around 4:30am to find a trail of books that look like they are going to my living room; I think to myself 'did I make a book trail in my house when I was asleep'. I had never dealt with a break in so I grabbed my unloaded gun and went out to the living room and without looking I yelled "FREEZE FBI, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" "Holy" Oh my gosh it's Spencer. He fell off the couch and wiped out his gun. "Why are you in my house!" I said quietly. "I was going to surprise you but you didn't answer the door so I picked the lock" "WH-what, okay umm so you put the book thing their right?" I say half asleep, "Ya did you read the titles?" He say excited "No sorry I was too scared a crazy librarian killer was in my house!" "Oh sorry" he said kindly.

I was going to go and sit beside him until I realized I plopped in my bed while changing into my pajamas and fell asleep in the clothes I was wearing yesterday on top and poodle underwear. "uhh let me change" I say walking into my bed room. "Ok I'll be here". I changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top since it was like 90 degrees in Quantico.

As I leave my room I pick up the books one by one reading the titles aloud. They were all the books I lent him when we were in foster care, he would always lose them. These were all brand new, and in each one were Spencer's little notes that he would give me when he officially lost them one read 'One I owe you for Remember Me'. He must have taken all of the 'I owe you's' when he left.

"Spencer, all my books" I say walking out with 16 books in my hands. "Yeah, I owed you" he said standing up, he grew a good foot and a half since I saw him last and I grew probably 7 inches. His hair is the same. His eyes are the same. His mind is the same.

He walk towards me, "my whole life I regretted leaving that home and you but this feeling I have right now it makes me feel so happy" he choked up. I took his hand "I know me too" "Were we a couple Ryann? " he asked confused, looking straight into my eyes. "I always thought so but, we were young" I say going into another hug my head fits perfectly under his chin. "Ryann…" he said in a whisper, "yes" I say back "are we a couple now?" Spencer says leaning the side of his head on the top of mine. "I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up at 7:30 I was on the couch with my head laying on Spencer's lap I didn't want to get up but I had to go to "work" my television was on the history channel, then I felt a thumb stroking my hair. I look up and yawn "morning". "Good morning, do you need a ride to the BAU?" "I can take the bus" I say mid-stretch, "No way, 300 people ride the bus in Quantico every day and 3 of those people have diseases that can kill you in the next three weeks, I'm driving you." " Okay I guess that's final, I'm going to go have a shower there's fruit loops in the top cupboard and milk in the fridge" I kiss his cheek and go towards the bathroom. "Thanks" he says smiling like he is scheming something.

I get out of the shower through on a towel and blow dry my hair; leave it down with a twist on the side. I run past the hallway to change in my room I threw on a pair yellow capris and a white love sleeve V-neck. I walk into the kitchen to find bacon eggs and toast with fresh coffee and bananas. "Wow I didn't know I bought half those things" I say rubbing my head, "I bought them last night and brought them over since you're new in town and all" he says getting a paper plate out of the plastic bag. After two cups of coffee, "Do you like the food" Spencer asked "I've been living off of fruit loops, so yes I love it" I laughed.

We packed up lunches and Spencer washed his face and we were on the road. By the time that we got there Agent Jareau had already gave everyone else their stuff to do for the day. "Hey JJ" Spencer said waving towards her, "Hey Spence, hi Ryann". "I am so sorry I'm late we got behind in traffic" I pled "it's fine you're earlier then you were yesterday, Hotch wants to see you guys by the way" she said pointing in the direction of Hotch's office.

Spencer open the door to Hotch's office, he peeks his head through the door "Morning Hotch, uhh you wanted to see me and Ryann Marks?" "Yes, come in sit down" he says sternly, we walked through the door and sat down quietly we could tell that he was a little upset. "Tell me the story" he said with a straight face, "sorry what" I say almost in a whisper, "tell me how you met and why you two were kissing in the review room!" So we explained to him that we used to go to the same foster care and that I thought he died and so on. "Okay so are you a couple now?" there was a pause Spencer looked me in the eyes, took my hand and said "yes" all I could do is smile.

When we left his office Spencer let my hand go, "now that that's taken care of, go get some work done ill find you later" he kissed my cheek, then walked three steps and sat in his desk chair and started on some paper work. So I went back to work I had to help Agent Prentiss with some paper work.

"So you're dating Spencer" she said looking up at me, "I don't think I am allowed to talk about that stuff here" I say quietly "wait till you meet Penelope" she says. Then I got a text from Spencer that said 'come to the third janitor closet on this floor'. I ask Emily quickly if he is planning to do something "it" with me "no way he will ask you" I thanked her and went to the third janitor's closet.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for the follows

Chapter 5

I knocked on the door and it opened to find a bunch of flash lights lit up and a picnic basket… just like our first date. "Candles are a fire risk" he said pulling me into the surprisingly large closet. "Ryann, look I'm sorry for earlier I should have talked to you before I went ahead and said that to Hotch" I leaned in and kissed him "I'm happy" I said he looked at me questionably, " My whole life sucked my dad died in the army, my mom died of drug overdose, I've lived in seven different foster care homes but the one thing in my life that didn't suck was the three weeks I got to hug and kiss you, tell you my secrets, Spencer that's the first time I felt loved" I said. He didn't say anything he looked at me in the eyes I continued, "When you came last night, that's the first night I slept more than half to night I feel safe around you Spencer!"

"I love you" that's all he said to me. "We've only been dating" he cut me of "13 years we never broke up, I've only kissed one girl since you've been gone." "Spencer…" he looked down like he had done something wrong, "Spencer I love you too" he looked up and kissed my hand that he was holding. Then he got out tofu burgers and a salad "are you a vegetarian now?" I asked "no I thought you were I got it for you" "I stopped being a vegetarian 10 years ago" I laughed

There was a knock at the door, we stop and stay quiet "it's Derek" it was the man that Spencer was fighting with. Spencer stood up and open the door a pinch and said "hey umm I'm with someone in here" then Agent Morgan said "kid use protection" I giggled " I'm not doing that we are on a date" I stand up and open the door "hi, I'm Ryann please come in". He gives a face to Spencer and comes in, we sit we tell him the story which Spencer told him years before when a victim reminded him of me and Spencer was upset.

Then lunch was over Derek left and me and Spencer just laid there it was calming because I had to go and help Penelope next and Derek let me know about her then he called me sweetie, it was like Spencer was jealous but he didn't know how to be jealous. We stand up to leave and he said "do you want me to come and stay at your house tonight so you can get some sleep?" he was nervous, "yes please." He smiled "okay I'll meet you in the front at the end of the day?" I shook my head yes we kissed quickly then left.

I am so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I waited at the glass doors for Spencer, I was watching him at his desk it was 3:58. I walked over "are we going" he looked up at me and checked his watch "in two minutes" he smiled then started writing more files, so I waited there and two minutes later "okay lets go" he stood up grabbed his bag. We walked into the elevator, "so what do you want for dinner" he said "fruit loops" I say completely serious. He looks at me "what's with you and fruit loops dear" I laughed as he puts his right arm around my shoulder "dear?" then we laughed again got of the elevator and went back to my place to eat. Since I lived and hour away we would eat around 5:15.

The ride home was silent. We got home "I'm so tired do you want to go to bed now?" I say heading for the bedroom and I was completely serious and so excited to sleep. "It's not good to go to sleep without eating 3 hours earlier it can be harmful for you digestive system" he says then starts chopping onions, "okay lets' make a deal, you eat and we can go to bed at 8:45" Spencer said raising an eyebrow. "Ugh fine I am just really tired!"

Spencer made tacos but we ate it with artificial meat because he bought everything in advance. While we were eating we talked about books, work, and our foster home that we shared for a month. "Miss Cara was kindest women ever I know but they needed room for younger kids so they got rid of me, and I went to some cocaine addicts, who I turned in and ever since I hoped foster care to foster care house". "Wow" that's all he could say for my story but I understand why he said it, he didn't have to go through it.

I look at the microwave its says 9:47 "you made me talk so much that I didn't get to go to bed when we agreed!" he stands up and picks up the plates that we were eating off of 2 hours ago. "Then let's go and get some sleep" he gives me his arm just like a gentlemen would, "You are such I gentle man Spencer, you have not changed, your personality is just the same" I laugh we walk into my room and grab some pajamas and go to the bathroom to change.

I walk into my room to find Spencer changing into his bright orange pajamas pants and an old faded t-shirt. "Sorry I should have knocked" I say walking towards the bed, "if we are dating does it matter?" he says with a questioning face, "I don't know I haven't been in to many relationships" I say "a women as pretty as you? No way!" he says kissing me softly on the lips. I was about to get into the bed when I see Spencer put something in my bed side table. "What's that?" I ask standing up on the bed to make me only like 2 inches taller than him, "my gun" he says it so calmly "what! Why do you have it here?" I was pretending to be scared like any girl should ask. "I have to keep it with me at all time, sorry that's why I put it in the bedside table".

I deal with the fact that my boyfriend is a FBI agent. We lay in bed I lay facing the outside of the bed, he did too but we hold hands.

I wake up and hear something moving in the living room, and then I realize that my hand is alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I lean over to his side of the bed; it was still warm, I opened the drawer. His gun was there I think to myself do I use my unloaded gun or his loaded. I take his, if he is hurt I can shoot whoever did that to him. I seriously don't know what is going on I take his iPhone as well and dial Hotch's number and put the phone in my bra. "Hello? Spencer?" Hotch answers, I whisper "Hotch its Ryann someone is in my living room and I think they shot Spencer." I hear him breathing over the phone, "I'll be there in ten, ill also call 911" I thank him but we don't hang up I can hear him looking for clothes to wear, get in his truck and load his gun.

"Ryann, he's *cough* gone" Spencer talks with extra rasp in his voice from the living room. I run out with the gun in my hand, I run towards Spencer. "Did he shoot you?" I say trying not to cry and going on my knees, "yeah, in the side" he manages to get out. "Good thing I came over tonight huh?" he joked, I laughed to try to calm him down. "Hotch is coming I'm still on the phone with him" I say pointing at the top of my shirt. I move spencer just enough to get his head onto my lap, I tell him that he's ok.

"Spencer!" Hotch arrived at my door step looking into the living room, he saw me sitting with Spencer's head on my lap. Then the paramedics ran in with a gurney and lifted him on it, I ran beside him holding his hand and jumped into the ambulance.

"Ryann?" spencer whispered looking for my hand but I was already clenched on to his hand I have for the last hour. "Oh Spencer" I kiss his hand then lay my forehead on his forearm. "I was going out to make you breakfast early and he was just there, trying to take my laptop" he continued "I said that he can go and I wouldn't call the cops, b-but he shot me." His hand was shaking, I held on to it with both hands.

"Hey kid, you need to stop coming here" Spencer laughed then continued with a moment of coughing. Derek hugged me then high fived Spencer. I sat on the side of the bed so Derek could sit down. "Now sweets, explain what happened with you" Spencer looked pissed, I hadn't of let go of his hand yet. "I woke up, I heard someone talking in the living room I saw that Spencer wasn't there and thought he was on the phone, but then I heard the gunshot I grabbed his gun and called Hotch" I explained the rest.

"Spencer Reid?" the doctor said walking in with 2 nurses. "Yes" I said "well not me him" pointing at my smiling man. "Hello, Doctor" said Spencer, "Okay Mr. Reid unfortunately you are going to need surgery on your appendix, two rib bones also removing the bullet, we can schedule you for tomorrow at 7:30 am and then two days in recovery and 2 weeks of work and you will be up stopping the bad guys in no time" the doctor smiled and left.

I went to fill out his forms. "Mrs. Reid, excuse me umm Mrs. Reid" I turned to see who they were talking to. They were talking to me, "I'm not Mrs. Reid" I laughed "I apologize, we have to put someone down for the emergency call list, and will that be you?" I thought for a minute

"Yes" I said walking back into the small hospital room.

A/N- Ohhhh cliffhanger sorry I didn't upload it till now I would love some feedback let me know if the realationship Is going to fast and how long the story should be (:

-WeTheTara


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ry…Ryann" it was my mom "Ryann you get the hell down here!" she yelled "what mom?" I asked "LEAVE" she shouted "I don't want to" I told her. She walked out the door and a man came in, "it's going to be okay" he said grabbed my arm and took me out the door. "NOOOO PLEASE SHE NEEDS ME!" I yelled

"Wake up Ryann…Ryann" it was Spencer I was in his hospital bed with him. "She made me leave" I cried putting my face into his shoulder. "I know… I know" he said stroking my hair. I look over at the clock it said 6:52, "At least it's time to get up" I say wiping my tears and getting up "not for eight minutes" closing his eyes, then smiling cause he was just playing around. I got up and went to the nurses' station to get him a new hospital gown then to the car to grab me some clothes.

"Helllllo gorgeous" Spencer said I see the nurse putting medication in his arm so I play along. "Why hello sweetie, how are you feeling" I walk up slowly, "AMAZING" he screamed "Oh wow is he supposed to be like this?" I laughed to the nurse. "Yes and no, he's different" she patted me on the shoulder and left.

The doctor walked in as Spencer was trying to remember the blues clues theme song but started talking about quantum physics. "How's the happy couple?" he asked "fine and you?" I asked "I am well thank you" he smiled. Then they started to take Spencer away when the whole team ran in, "He is very medicated" I said winking at them. They giggled except Hotch of course. They all said that they will see him after the surgery. I walk up and try to give him a peck on the lips because the whole teams there, but then he grabs he back of my head and kissed me like kissed me. "I love you Rye" he said letting go of my hand.

I wait in the waiting room with 6 other agents; they talked about all the good times with Spencer like he was going to die it was very, depressing. Then Rossi stood up and came sat next to me "they always do that whenever somebody from the team comes here" "really?" I acted surprised because Spencer already told me. "So do you think Spencer are going to get married someday" he asked me, now I realize they sent him over to get details, "not my decision" I say, "do you want kids?" he asked "yes" I say. "Fabulous" Rossi says then goes and tells his rest of them.

"Is he okay?" Derek runs up to us everybody else stands up to hug him but he comes right to me. "I don't know the nurses have no updates" I have this sadness in my voice. Derek sat right beside me and held my hand the whole wait, his team looked upset and confused. "He has her now you know, she's his girlfriend. We always think that since Spencer's mom isn't here that we are his family, no she is and she needs us right now!" Derek said to the team.

Rossi stood up, walked up, sat beside me and held my free hand. I look up at him with my teary eyes "thank you" I say to him. The rest of Spencer's team came and sat around me.

"Ms. Marks" said the doctor his face didn't look happy as it did before


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Yes" I say standing up and walk over Derek still holding my hand. "Spencer is weak, but he is going to be okay" I smiled and hugged the doctor. "Can I see him?" I ask nicely, "Yes but only one at a time, would you like me to ask a nurse the set up a cot for tonight, you can't sleep with him in his bed like you did last night" I blushed "yes please" I walk towards his room.

"Spencer" I say walking into the room. "Rye? Is that you?" he was on his side, not facing me. "Ryann come over here I need to talk to you" "okay" I say walking and sitting down. "Hi, um I've been thinking about this since last night, will you move in with me, okay listen you can't cook, you can't sleep by yourself, and your house is in one of the worst communities plus you're an hour away from work. Not to mention I don't feel like asking someone from work to come over and help me get dressed, take showers, and help me to the bathroom." I look down then but up with tears in my eyes, "All my stuffs already there" he smiles a big smile then kisses my grin.

I stay there for a few hours the get up to get a coffee when Hotch comes and talks to me. "Are you planning on staying with your internship?" "Yes, of course." He nodded then walked back to the waiting room. "Ms. Marks, the doctor would like to talk to you and Mr. Reid" she says to kindly "I'm coming" walking towards the door.

"Yes?" I ask sitting on the side of the ben holding Spencer's hand. "There are rules now kids" he winked, ugh I know what's coming next. "No intercourse for 6 weeks" I and Spencer look at each other blankly. "Yes, thank you doctor" Spencer said under his breath. The doctor nodded and left. "Uhh" spencer says, "let's talk about that when we get home" I say kissing his smirk standing up. I look up at the door the worst person to hear that conversation is standing there laughing. The one Derek Morgan "well that sucks huh kid?" I walk out of the room and go straight to the washroom. I lean against the wheel chair bar and think about how I am going to tell him. If I made a promise I will keep it, but what if he's going to break-up with me cause of it.

I walk back into the room to find Spencer alone "where's Morgan?" I ask "they got called in there going to LA" he was frowning. "What's wrong?" I sit down and stoke his hair, "nothing it's just two weeks ago I had a dream about you" I was surprised to hear this "what happened" it was just Ms. Cara telling me that your mom had died that day half the way home then instead of carrying on I went back" his hands starts shaking. "Spencer?" I said hold his hands "You were dead"

He started crying. "Spencer, listen I had the same dream about a million times before" I said. "That's impossible you only been alive for 7658 days" I knew at that moment that he was fine, "now that's the Spencer I love"

"What?" he said "you love me?" shit, he said he loved me when he had a very high dosage of morphine.

Sorry I probably won't upload Chapter 10 for a while I have major writers block

Perhaps a drunken night in Vegas. ?yes/ no? Leave a review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"O sorry it's just you said that you loved me when you were on morphine and I forgot that you didn't know what you were doing" I say quickly, "We already said we loved each other don't you remember" he talked to me like I was stupid, "Oh crap we did I'm sorry sometimes when I'm really happy I forget things." He laughed then kissed me.

A couple days later we went home to his house where I lived it's weird because we had only been dating for a month but, we were meant to be. "Here we are" I say getting out of the car opening up the truck giving him a crutch and my support. "Thank you" we go up the elevator his apartment door was open. He look scared, he let go of the crutch and took his gun out "Spencer no, it's the movers" I say taking the gun away from him then picking up the crutch "oh, sorry." I helped him in the movers had just finished.

We moved and sat on the couch I look at him. His big hazel eyes, pale skin I lean my head on his shoulder. "Please tell me that, that will not happen every week" I laugh "No promises" he kisses me. "About what the doctor said" I blurt out, Spencer's face looked concerned "umm." "Okay looks Spencer, I made a promise" I continued "to Jesus" his eyes widened "I know I don't go to church but since after I thought you died I made a promise so I wouldn't get hurt again" I started to cry. "Ryann assuming you are talking about the promise to Jesus saying that you don't have sex until you are legally married, then that's ok it won't kill me". "Are you serious?" I say curiously "ya what's wrong with that?" I smiled and kissed him, and then the kiss got deeper and deeper. We leaned back on the couch, and then there was a knock on the door "ugh" Spencer says then I get up and look through the peep hole to see Derek with a box in his hand.

"Yes" I say opening the door annoyed. "I am so sorry but this came to the office" I take the box "I know you two wanted to be alone okay I'm sorry" he peeked his head in to see Spencer lying down on the couch, he winks. Then he leaves, "it's for me?" I open the box to find a box full of flowers I read the letter, "why would you send me flowers to the office" I say "I planned for them to come before I got shot" "thank you" I say going to the kitchen.

I opened the cupboard to find three family sized boxes of fruit loops, I turn to him "really?" but when I turn around I see that Spencer is walking to the bedroom. "Going to bed?" I say walking over to him, "yeah I am, I just want to lie in my- our bed for a bit and I got the team to stalk up so you would die of starvation on me" he tells me this cause he won't be able to cook for me.

I walk beside him helping him to the bed, I run to his dresser to get him some pajamas "just boxers and a big t-shirt please" he asks me "okay" I say grabbing them. He stood up so I could help him get changed it took a few minutes he kept putting his left leg in the wrong pant hole. I helped him lay down then I go and put on I night gown. I climb in his queen sized bed luckily he was on the side where he can see me. I was half asleep when I heard Spencer talking I open my eyes to see him staring at me "you are amazing" I smiled and then he fell asleep with his hand locked with mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

2 weeks later Spencer woke me up to help him re- bandage his wound. Today was his first day back on the job; I've been there for the last week just helping Garcia out turns out I'm quite the computer junkie. Spencer was so happy to be back, he won't be on the field for 1 more week so he is stuck doing paper work.

I go out into the kitchen and poured two bowls of fruit loops and also to large cups of coffee. "I'm going to turn into a toucan if I eat one more freaking bowl of fruit loops" I laughed kissing him, I love kissing him his soft lips with his arms around my waist "okay are you ready to go?" I ask him as he slurps up the remaining milk out of the bowl. "Yea let's go". We went down the elevator to his car, he opened my door for me "why thank you sir" I laughed then he ran around to his side and got in.

When we got to the BAU everyone was waiting for us. I opened the door and everyone ran and hugged him. I went to put my stuff down in Penelope's lair, when I got back it was like nothing happened Spencer was at his desk and the rest of the team had there to go bags heading to Florida. When I turn to look at Spencer he's staring at me smiling "are you staring at my butt" I say walking towards him "yeah your wearing your pajama shorts still" I turn to see that I have an extra layer on something in my pants "shit I'll go take them off" he laughed at me as I run to the bathroom. When I came back I throw them in his bag because they would take up too much space in my purse, then head back to the lair.

I was looking up someone's criminal records when Spencer walks in and put's his arms around me while I was sitting in a wheelie chair "awe so freaking cute" Penelope said in a squeaky voice. "What were these doing in my bag?" Spencer holding my pajama's in his hand "they would take up too much space in my purse, sorry" I giggled at him "well next time let me know cause when Strauss asked me to grab her a file, I pulled these out of my bag" he said dropping the pink shorts that said LOVE on them on my keyboard. "I am so sorry" I said laughing I couldn't help it; he kissed my cheek then left.

At exactly 4:00 there was a knock at the lair door, I grab my stuff "what are you doing" Garcia asked "Spencer's ready to go" she looked at me like I'm crazy. I open the door "I'm ready to go" said the tall genius, Garcia laughed as I followed him out.

When we got home I went to the bathroom then me and Spencer started dinner. While we were cuddling watching some show on the history channel there was a knock at the door. I get up to get it like it was no big deal Spencer grabs my wrist and drags into the bathroom. "What the hell" I say "just stay here ok, its 12 who could it be at this time" he gave me his phone then leaves.

"Where's Ryann Marks" I here I know the voice but I couldn't put my finger on it. "She's not here" Spencer says sternly "WHERE IS SHE" the intoxicated man yells "who are you?" Spencer says "that's a better question for you, I went to her old house and they said she wasn't there then she told me to come here because this is where Ryann moved to" the man slurred his words I know who it is. I walk out in just my underwear and one of Spencer's t-shirts "Matthew leave now!" I say sternly "Ryann go back!" Spencer said holding his eye "did you punch him?" I say.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"YES, I FUCKING PUNCHED HIM HE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE" the man screamed "Matthew you can't be here, I've changed and moved on I have a better life so please be the Matthew I used to know and leave, or I will call the police again" the man punched the wall then left.

A tear went down my cheek I grabbed the phone and called the police for them to come and get him. I walked to Spencer "after I got out of foster care I met him fell in love then he turned to drinking and abused me, I would not like to talk about it right now and if you want to break up with me cause I'm causing you to be hurt I understand I will leave right now and go back to Vegas" I say quickly. "Don't ever leave" Spencer said bringing me into a big hug. The police came and we explained and I put a restraining order on Matthew then we went to bed.

I wake up and walk to the kitchen to find a bowl of fruit loops and a coffee with a note that says Ryann, I ran to work quick to grab something be back in 20 love Spencer. I eat the cereal and drank the coffee and grabbed my laptop and start working up a paper for my internship record. I hear the front door open I must of drifted off to sleep I walk out to find Spencer quickly hiding a small white bag from me "what you got there?" "n-nothing just an uh nothing" he stumbles out. "Okay, I missed you" I say starting to kiss him he puts his hand on my waist pulling me closer to him he pulls away, "just let me put this away" he runs into the bedroom. When he comes out I run up to him he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist "hi" I say "hi" he say back starring into my eyes "thank you" "for what" "not talking about last night" "I never needed to hear about it but if you need to talk I'm obviously here" I lean in for a long kiss "then let's talk."

We sit on the couch facing each other "Okay, so I get out of foster care when I was 18 I went straight to collage the government had to pay for it since I was an orphan or whatever" Spencer was paying attention to every word I said. "I decided I wanted to be a police something but I signed up for the wrong course and that's why I'm here", "I met Matthew when I was out with some friends you know he came on to me and gave me his number, I called him and we were together for almost two years when he started drinking a lot more then he used to" I started to see concern in his eyes "I came home from class one day and he was there very drunk and he was yelling at me then he punched me in the side" tear were welling in my eyes "it kept happening I thought it was my fault, I left right when I graduated I went to Washington for about a year for some extra schooling and I should have left sooner I know but I thought I love him."

I started to cry "it's okay everyone make mistakes and 1/3 get out of an abusive relationship so you're lucky but I really want to shoot him in the face now" I laughed "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me" I hug him "same to you" we turn on the TV there's a special about racoons on the animal channel that I was surprisingly excited about.

It ends around 1am I got up going to bed when I see books on the floor again the same books but the original version I follow them to find Spencer Reid on one knee with a small box in his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Spencer" I whisper holding my hand over my mouth. He looks up into my eyes "Ryann Stephanie Marks you changed my life 13 years ago and you changed it 3 and a half months ago, I feel happier and better when I'm around you, you make work easier you make life easier." He choked up a bit "and what happened last night I don't want that to ever happen again no one is going ever lay a finger on you and you are going to be on the field with me and we are going to be together you me and fruit loops" he stands up and takes my hand "Rye will you marry me?" I lean in and hold him "yes...yes of course I will."

So there I am hugging my fiancé Spencer and I think in the matter of 3 months I got the man shot, in trouble with Strauss and punched in the face and I'm going to marry him. "Good luck" he whispered in my ear, I lean out and dry his tears "I shouldn't be crying" he said "I like a man who cries" I say kissing his lips and we spend the night not asleep but searching wedding dresses. This is who I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

The next day I wake up with Spencer waiting for me "good morning fiancé" he said "good morning" we kiss, he drags me out of bed to the kitchen to our usual breakfast. Then I go in for a shower gets dressed, he does the same and we go to work. We walk into the lair to tell Garcia the good news because everyone else was still in Florida. "Hey how's the new brad-galena" I put out my hand "no freaking way, your engaged!" "What?" says about four other people; I look at the screen to see Penelope was video chatting with the rest of the team. I look at Spencer one arm around my waist the other scratching the back of his head. "When did he propose" Emily asked over the monitor. "1 in the morning I was going to bed" I say. And I tell how he left the books and I didn't tell them what he said because I didn't want them worried. They were home tomorrow.

Me and Spencer got in the car we were about ten minutes away from home "I want a small wedding , just a few people" I say he took my hand "tell me who you want to come" he told me "okay Hotch, JJ, Penelope, Derek, Rossi, Emily, your mom, and Ms. Cara." "Sounds perfect" he smiles then pulls into the drive way. "What about the date" he said getting out of the car, "I don't know two months?" I say also getting out. We walk into the lobby and up the elevator. Home sweet home.

"Let's call Ms. Cara how old do you think she is?" I ask Spencer, well we are 29 and 25 so probably 50 or something" he says getting out his phone and dialled a number "what number are you calling?" I ask he starts talking then puts the phone on speaker. "Ms. Cara its Spencer Reid and Ryann Marks" "no way" an older but familiar voice says "hi Ms. Cara how have you been in the last thirteen years?" "I believe this is happing to two got back together are you both working at the FBI? I saw Spencer on the news one day" "yeah we both work at the BAU and we have some news." "Is Ryann pregnant!?" "NO" we both say at the same time then giggle, "We are engaged" "oh really that's grand" we hold each other hands "will you please come, we are in Quantico we will pay for you to fly out" I say "of course I will" she says as her voice cracks "when is it?" "We've decided on next week" we chose this because Spencer has to go back on the field and if any should happen we had gotten married. "Oh my how long have you been together?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"3 and a half months" Spencer says "oh wow you two must really be in love, well ill pay and pack my bags and be there next..." she says "Saturday" Spencer says "umm we will have a friend pick you up at the airport" I say "can't wait to see you two".

We ended the phone call then called in a few favours and we had our selves a wedding. I was wearing my mom's wedding dress that I found in storage and kept with me at all times, it was weird when I moved in with Spencer.

We woke up the next morning did the usual. When we got to work I didn't see any of the other interns, I walk over to JJ she was smiling really big at me "hey umm where is…" she cut me of "go see Hotch" I looked confused but I still walk over to Hotch's office "hi you wanted to see me?" I ask sticking my head in the door. "Oh yes come in" I walked in and sat down, then remembered the invitation; I pulled it out of my bag. "This is for you" I say passing the small white envelope across his desk, he opens in and smiles "I'll be there, now on to other news we would like to offer you a job here at the BAU" I was stunned I was an intern for 3 months. "Um can I talk to Spencer about it and get back to you" I try to say professionally but gleam was bursting from my face. "Yes of course that's very professional of you" and with that I get up and leave.

I walk up to Spencer's desk as he got off the phone "hey cutie" I say overly happy, he looks at me funny "do we need the pet names" he says standing up to kiss me. "Who were you on the phone with?" I ask "my mother's home" he says "annnnd can she come?" he frowned "no she's not doing well" I hug him "do you want to go see her we can called off the wedding" I say completely serious. "No, she's been like this for a while we'll go see her next month she knows we are going to be married" I nod I almost forgot the news "oh and Hotch offered me to be on the team" I say like it's no big deal. He looked at me in shock "you took it right?" "I was going to talk to you first" I say hugging him more "oh well we talked take it wait are you okay with it even though you did say that you wanted to be on the field or not" he said so fast could barely understand. "I'll say yes" he kisses me then I go back to Hotch to say yes.

Later that day I got a desk right beside Spencer's and we were getting married in two days. When we got home later that night there was a letter at the bottom of the door I picked it up, we went inside "what is it" Spencer asks I open it; it read 'Dear Ryann, I am so happy you're getting married if you're getting this that means I have passed away. I'm sorry I should be there but I am in your heart and I will always love you, say hello to your mom love as always you Dad' a tear went down my cheek "it's a letter from my dad" I say jumping up to sit on the counter, "I thought your dad was-did" "he wrote me letters for every important day of my life and gave them to my cousin to give to me. Like my 21st birthday he sent me 20 bucks for a beer and now I'm getting married" Spencer smiled and walked over to me "how does your cousin know you moved here" he asked "I emailed her she can't come to the wedding" "oh that's too bad, um did you think who is walking you down the aisle".

"I asked Rossi" he looked at me surprised "I thought you would have asked Hotch" "I didn't want to make him feel old" he laughed at me. "I love you" he said "and I love you too"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Today is the big day Ms. Cara flew in this morning, the girls look beautiful, the guys look handsome, and I look like my mom. I didn't want to look like her but I feel like this way she is here with me. "Are you ready?" asks Garcia she was my maid of honor "ready as I'll ever be" I walk out of Rossi's bedroom we were having the wedding in his back yard. "You look amazing" the older man says giving me his arm.

I walk out to see a dark stained porch with steps that lead down to a stone patio with 9 white wood chairs and 9 friends. Then I look up to see Spencer in a black tuxedo and Derek beside him, there standing under a gazebo. But to tell you the truth I don't care about the tuxes or the dresses but as long as it me Spencer I don't really care. He's just staring at the door with his hazel eyes it sends a shiver down my spine. It was mid-October so it was chilly and I guess I am wearing a strapless dress also since I am much shorter than my mom I have wear high heels which I do not enjoy.

The music starts to play which is Garcia's time to start walking she was wearing a purple strapless dress but she was smart and wore a shale. She walks down to the gazebo and stood waiting for me. Dave put his hand on mine I squeezed the top of his forearm signaling that it's okay to start walking, so there we go. I walk out the door, Spencer smiles right when he looks at me everyone stands and turns towards me. I start walking down the aisle I see all of my some-what new friends Hotch who brought Jack, JJ, Will and Henry, Emily, Ms. Cara and Kevin in the back who I'm guessing is Penelope's date.

I get to the alter and give my flowers to Penelope, and turn to Spencer who's just smiling "you look beautiful" he mouths the words to me. Spencer nods to the priest to start and she does she reads something from the bible. "Do you take Spencer as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" she says "I do" I say no matter what happened right now no one could wipe the smile off my face. "And do you take Ryann as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" He looks deep into my eyes "I do".

We exchange rings "you may now kiss the bride" the priest says we both lean in for a long emotional kiss. Everyone stands up and claps for us. We walk back down the aisle hands clenched together. Then we go around front half way around the house I stop and put my hand on Spencer's shoulder and lean to take off the heels that Penelope made me wear. "Hey guess what?" Spencer said to me "what" "your last name is Reid now" "and?" "Now that's your name on the field I'm SSA Reid and your SSA Reid too" I laugh then I here cell phones going off. Spencer looks at me devastated "Hey um bad news" I hear Hotch say behind me "where are we spending our honeymoon?" Spencer asks "Vegas" he says back "at least it's not Idaho" I say.

Me and Garcia run inside and take my mother's dress off I put on my yoga pants, gray t-shirt and my new FBI jacket on. "Wheels up in an hour" Hotch yells. We drive to the office to get our go bags and we are on a plane heading to Vegas.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N- I am truly sorry. My Grandfather passed away 2 days after Chapter 15. I will try to stay up to date.

~T

I walk on the plane with Spencer holding my hand we sit together on the couch. "Crap, I have to cancel the DJ" I say and go and make the phone call. "What's the case?" Spencer asks "a series of murderers at casinos" JJ says. "Oh goodie" I say walking out of the bathroom. I go and sit beside Spencer, I lean my head on his shoulder. "Three people were found dead in three different casinos" JJ says "how do you know they are all related" I ask "all the victims have a 'happy?' written on the back of their neck".

After we land in Las Vegas, Hotch told me and Spencer to go make sure our rooms are booked then come to the police station for an hour then everyone are going to bed. "The Reids… yes a Aaron Hotchner booked you two a honeymoon suite, but you are here on work so is that correct" the tall hotel worker asked, "yes we got married earlier today then got called in" I say. "Well you two have a nice stay" she says handing us the room key. "Thank you" I say taking the key, and then I and Spencer run to the room. "I'll call Hotch and ask for the rest of the night off" I say taking out my phone "Hello?" "Hey Aaron umm-""yes have a nice honeymoon" he says as I give thumbs up to Spencer who is opening the door "thanks bye".

We walk into the hotel room and look around but all I can see is the giant king sixe bed in the middle of the room. "We got married" I say looking around "yes… yes we did" Spencer says pulling me into his arms. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him softly, and then we sit on the bed. I put my arms around his neck. As we were about to celebrate our marriage the right way, we hear an ear piercing scream and a gun shot.

Spencer grabs me and puts me in the locked bathroom, I walk out grab my gun "I am SSA Ryann Reid I don't stay in bathrooms anymore" he nods with a smirk. We walk out of the room. Our guns rose. "Freeze FBI" I scream. I squint with the bright lights in my eyes, "who are you and why are you on my set" yells a tall man with an impressive mustache. "We are so sorry we are in the FBI we heard a gunshot and got frightened". "It's fine, just don't bother us again thank you". I and Spencer walk back to our room giggling to ourselves.

We spent the rest of the night being married.

The next day we flew home they caught the murderer that night. "I didn't get to help" I say with my head on Spencer's shoulder during the flight home, "next time I promise" he reassured me. "This happens more than you would think" said Rossi. Hotch and Morgan all chimed in. JJ just stared at me; I have to admit it did frighten me.

"Why have you been staring at Ryann the whole flight JJ" asked Emily. "You two are absolutely perfect for each other" she said. I smiled at Spencer he smiled back, I knew he used to love her I could tell but she's married to Will who makes her so happy. But Spencer seems to love me more not to sound conceded. "Thank you JJ, and to you and Will as well" I say smiling. She smiled.

I fall asleep on the flight and somehow woke up in me and Spencer's bed holding his hand. And I never wanted to let go.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A few months went by, I and Spencer fell into a routine not a bad routine but it felt like the same thing every day. Wake up, have a shower, eat fruit loops and drink coffee, then go to work. Then when we get to work if we have a case fun if we don't I sit around with Garcia.

Until last week when Spencer got all mushy gushy. Holding my hand, kissing me at work, calling me sweetie it's so unlike him.

"Hey sweetie" a familiar voice says behind me followed by a kiss on the cheek. "Okay what's wrong with you why are you being so mushy it's not like you?" "We are married shouldn't we be like this?" he said grabbing my hand, "ok fine not for too long though I need to focus on my work" I kissed his cheek then went back to the lair.

At lunch I went out for coffee by myself because I finished my paperwork early. I took a slow walk back to the office because I haven't had time to be alone and think. I feel like someone's watching me. I turn around fast and there's a cloth on my face with an intoxicating smell, I held my breath and kicked whoever was trying to drug me as hard as possible. It didn't work I took a deep breath of exhaustion and fall into a deep sleep.

"Good morning sunshine" says Spencer, "Morning sweetie" I kiss him then walk into a room that is completely painted bubble gum pink. "Hello Ellie" I say looking into a white antique crib. I'm looking at a beautiful baby, the perfect mix of my and Spencer… big brown eyes and dirty blonde short hair. She looked about 4 months old. I pick her up and give her a kiss. I feel something tugging on my leg I look down there's a small boy "mommy can I have some fruit loops please" he had a big smile like his father. I take the baby and put her in the high chair while Spencer puts the little boy in his booster seat.

I wake up, I'm in a dark room, I can already tell that I'm at me and Matthews old home. "Good your up" he says behind me. "Please Matthew let me go home Spencer is going to know I'm gone he has this address" I say avoiding eye contact. "What are you talking about, who's this Spencer you speak of" I feel a hand on my shoulder. "He's my husband Matthew" I yell "I don't see a ring. I immediately look at my hand not one ring "give me my rings back Matthew" I look over he's taking his shirt of. "What are you doing" he ties the shirt around my mouth.

I fall asleep.

"Augustus come down stairs and pick up your toys" he walked out of his room. "Mommy my back hurts" he said in his baby voice whilst walking down the stairs. He collapsed five steps down. "Spencer!" I ran up the stairs and picked him out. "What the hell happened?" Spencer says while running up the stairs to get Ellie. I put him in the back seat and waited to seconds until Spencer runs out and gets in his car. "I'm going to take Ellie to JJ's I'll be there in 10 minutes GO!"

I wake up again with a blaring headache. I'm in his bed. I'm not tied up. I get up and call Garcia. "Where the hell are you" I hear her say after one ring. "Tell Spencer, Matthew drugged me and I'm at his house" "Oh god" I hear then once again there's a cloth on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I run into the emergency room "help please help" I say out of breath with my hurt son in my arms. The doctors took him to get tests and put him in a room. After 3 or4 hours I finally get to see him, hold his little hand. Spencer and I holding hands walk into the room, I see my baby boy with tubes in his nose, arm and one going into his back. "Doctor and Mrs. Reid?" says a man behind us; we turn around "yes?" "We apologize greatly for not coming to speak to you, it seems like Augustus had Spine Metastases which was a large tumor on center of his spine. Luckily we were able to remove it."

"Ryann… Ryann help me" I open my eyes Spencer running towards me with teary eyes. It's so blurry, I also see Matthew being taken away by Morgan. I look up Spencer is taking his jacket off and putting it around me. I look at myself I'm only wearing a bra and pajama pants. I put my face into Spencer's chest. I missed him, his smell, he un-tied the cloth from my mouth and un-tided the rope around my arms and legs. "What about Augustus a-and Ellie, Spencer go get Ellie" I'm able to blurt out.

Spencer has to carry me out of the house and into the ambulance. After I got to the hospital the flushed all the bleach out of me and were going to keep me over night. I wake up Spencer is beside me reading a book, not a shocker. Reading always calmed him down. He looked over at me and smiled. "I'm happy you're up" he said tightening his grip on my hand. "Who's Ellie and Augustus?" he asked, me still half asleep and on morphine says "our kids" I look over to see Morgan looking at me curiously.

"Uhh Ryann we don't have kids" I start to cry "what?" The doctor walked in I look up "how's Augustus, did you remove the tumor?" Spencer walks up to him and asked what I am talking about. "She had a large amount of bleach in her body which went to her brain she's hallucinating, it should leave soon it will help if you go along with it." He turned to me "Augustus is fine and recovering now" I smile so happy to hear he's ok.

I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up with Spencer beside me. "Hey Spencer" I say wiggling him a little trying to wake him up. His eyes open "oh morning you're going home today" he leans in for a long kiss. "Augustus has to stay for a couple days" he stands up. "Augustus isn't real Spencer" I say with one eyebrow up. "Oh ok your hallucinations are gone" he helps me up and get changed.

Once we got home I went to bed and Spencer came with me. We laid there just staring in each other's eyes. "Do you want to tell me who Ellie and Augustus are?" I whispered "very much so". "When Matthew drugged me I fell into a sleep and dreamt that we had a family. You didn't change that much but you had short hair, my hair was brown, and we had two kids" his eyebrows raised when I mentioned kids. "Ellie which I guess I named after my mother and Augustus he was about 3 or 4 she looked to be 3 months. Augustus fell down the stairs and we found out that he had cancer." I look up at him.

"What did they look like?" he asked. I smiled thinking about them, "She had dirty blonde hair and big brown eyes, and he had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He look just like you." He put his hand on my hip "they will be" he whispered.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few weeks later after the whole Matthew thing Spencer walked out of the bathroom with one of his classic Spencer outfits. I go in and pull out the hair dye that I've wanted to use. After 30 minutes Spencer comes and knocks on the door "Rye we have to leave in 20 minutes if you still want to" I walk out with silky brown hair. "Whoa" he says running his fingers through it. "I wanted change" I say taking his hand. "You look beautiful" he smiled "but when Matthew drugged you and you had that hallucination didn't you have brown hair". "Ya I did, but we need to get to work".

The car ride was awkward. He's thinking about kids I know he is. I take out my phone and text Morgan 'Ask Spencer if he wants kids please don't ask why but I need to know' literally 7 seconds later 'ya no problem'.

Spencer's POV

She dyed her hair brown, like in her dream. Does she want kids? Would I be a good father? I can't be like my father. I look at her, her hair, her eyes; she would make an amazing mother. I take her hand as we pull into the parking spot. We walk into the office; she goes to the lair I go to say hi to Morgan.

"Hey kid can I ask you something" says Morgan from across the room. "Sure, but can I ask you something first" I say sitting in my chair. "Would I make a good dad, Ryann is giving me signals and I want kids but I don't know if I would be a good dad or not." "Yes, man you would make a great dad".

Ryann's POV again

I hear the door open behind me. "Hey where's Garcia?" say Spencer "went for coffee why?" I say turning around. "Do you want kids?" as soon as it came out of his mouth I was in shock. I answer completely honest, "yes, yes I do Spencer and I want kids sooner than later and I completely understand if you don't". He smiled then kissed my cheek. "Then let's have a baby."

As the words leave his mouth I turn to see Garcia and Hotch standing in the door way. Hotch's face was straight and Garcia had a giant smile. "Oh my God!" she squealed. I look into Spencer's eyes smiling. He leaned in and whispered "tonight"

The rest of the day all I heard was Garcia chatting on and on about baby names. When I got out of there me and Spencer stopped at Starbucks then went home and tried to make a baby.

A/N: You knew it was coming! Please leave a comment letting me know what you think of this story overall it would be much appreciated.

~Tara


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

2 months later

"Hey do you want to stop at the drugstore on the way home and get a test?" said Spencer peeking his head into the lair. "Nope" I say with a smile. He gave me a confused look, "I'm pregnant Spencer". He opened the door all the way came in and hugged me. "This is amazing Ryann" he said pushing my hair out of my face. "You're gunna be a daddy" I started to choke up I'm not sure if it was the hormones or if I was just really happy.

We sitting down and chat about names and stuff. Spencer kept looking at my stomach. "You should take a picture it will last long" I stop when he lifts up my sweater "um ok" I say. "You got a little belly, our baby is the size of a pinky finger and you're showing already" he laughed. "Oh wow I didn't even notice this morning" I say taking his hand. "Most women at the beginning of the first trimester besides the vomiting and hormonal changes don't even notice" he said still staring.

Garcia walked in just as Spencer put his hand on my very small but noticeable belly. "Oh my gosh, YAY you got prego!" she screeched. She put the food that she had gotten down and ran over to my chair and put her hand on Spencer's and said "I am going to spoil the crap out of you little Reid". We laughed. "Okay you can't tell anyone for at least a month" I say, "what why?" "In-case something goes wrong then we wouldn't want everybody know" said Spencer. Garcia agreed and we went along with our day.

"Meeting in the bullpen in 5" said Hotch. I and Spencer walk up the stairs. I gag a little. "Are you going to be okay?" he says rubbing my back. I swallow it "yep" I say with a big breath, then walk in. we take our seats and get on with it. In the middle of the meeting, I couldn't hold it. I got up and ran straight to the bathroom. Then I feel a hand on my back, I turn around to find Spencer smiling at me. "Really you're going to smile as your wife blows chunks, great husband you are" I shove him and wash my hands. "Sweetie, throwing up means the babies healthy", "we have to tell them, if I have a miscarriage I want them there anyway". "Yeah, let's go", we walk out of the bathroom and into the bullpen.

We walk in and everyone's smirking and looking at my stomach. I look at Penelope, she's giggling. "Really you couldn't hold one secret could you Pen?" Reid said, and with that everyone gets up to congratulate us. Spencer holds one hand and puts one on my stomach; I put mine on top of his. I'm getting my family back.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

2 Months later

We've been to all of our doctors' appointments for our baby. Being 4 months along is not that hard less vomiting, more cravings, and more chocolate.

"Get up sweetie we are going to be late for work" Spencer said shaking my shoulder gently. "I don't want too" I whine holding his face. "Come on get up maybe us will have a case" he lifted me up, "how on earth are you able to pick me up?" "Um you don't weight that much, and I can pick up Morgan." After he put me down I got dressed and we went to work.

I walk into the elevator with Spencer holding my hand. I got a terrible pain in my abdomen. I bent down holding my belly. "What's going on Ryann are you okay?" Spencer said bending down to my level. I felt something trickle down my legs I lift my hand up my pant leg, I take it out. Blood. I see blackness.

Spencer's POV

She fainted, what the hell is going on. The doors open to Morgan and Garcia waiting for the elevator. *ding*. "What the hell!" Morgan said dropping to his knees in front of Rye. There was a pool of blood coming from her pants. I know what this is, but I wish I didn't.

Back to Ryann

I wake up in a hospital room with Spencer sitting in his chair, legs crossed and eyes red. "Did we lose him?" I whisper. He comes and sits beside me. He cups one of my cheeks. "Yes, we lost him" h said stroking my hand with his thumb. "I-I wanted him so badly, I wanted a baby" I'm able to make out with tears falling down my cheek. "I know me too, I have to tell you something though ok?" I look up at him in his teary eyes. "You had an epitomic pregnancy, that means that the baby got stuck in you fallopian tube, and they couldn't save your fallopian tube" he said.

A few months went by after all that. I was back at work and everything was in its place. I was happy.

A/N

Hi everybody that's it that's the end. Don't hate me!

~Tara


End file.
